


The Fate of Pain is Sealed

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was so much to make up for and not enough time to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fate of Pain is Sealed

**Author's Note:**

> So many ideas have been running through my head since I saw this episode. I’m just trying to keep up and having a lot of fun doing it. The title comes from the Def Leppard song, _Breathe a Sigh_.

“Oh God, oh my God, fuck, fuck, oh Aaron, yes!”

Emily’s back arched so far she was sure it would break. She was also sure she didn’t give a damn. All she wanted was to feel him, to feel this. She gripped the sheet with one hand and the back of his head with the other. He wasn’t even at the best part yet…he was still just teasing.

Kissing, sucking, tasting, and thrusting, Hotch pulled back right before she fell over the edge. It was too much though; they hadn't touched in six months. Emily was falling. She was free falling, crying, and crying out his name. Wet, hot kisses scaled up her body until his mouth was over hers.

Hotch’s kisses were all consuming. He couldn’t get enough of her…he needed more. He needed to be inside of her. He needed to fuck her.

It had been torture without Emily. He couldn’t see her, touch her, or feel her. Even their phone correspondence was limited. It felt as if he’d lost her and it was nothing short of agony.

“You're never allowed to shave that beard.” She told him smiling.

“You like it?”

“Oh God yeah.” Emily kissed him again. “The way it feels on my skin…” she shivered.

“I'm getting rid of it tomorrow morning. What can I do to make it up to you?”

“Make love to me, Aaron.” She could hardly breathe but she didn’t care.

“I love you. I love you so much; I've missed you so much.”

Hotch didn’t think he could ever put into words how difficult it was when she was gone. He and JJ faked her death to the people who loved and trusted them. Jack had no idea; Hotch told his son that Emily was on a special FBI assignment. He had to keep Jack away from the team for a while, which everyone thought was suspicious.

There were too many plates to juggle and they all crashed down. But it was over. His wife was home; she was in his arms again. There would be consequences for his actions, Hotch was used to that, but he wasn’t going to lose Emily. He tried not to be rough with her tonight but the intense feelings overwhelmed him.

Like a caveman he wanted to mark her; possess her wholly. He knew Emily would want to do the same to him and just the thought nearly made him come. Hotch thrust deep, unable to find a rhythm to the chaos. Emily spread her thighs wider. She gripped his hips so hard she was sure it would leave a mark. Her mark would be on him and that’s as it should be.

“Oh baby, oh God, damn baby. Oh God.”

“Aaron, Aaron!”

The sounds of their lust filled the dark room. The aroma of desire spurred them on and on. Hotch knew he was close and though he was nearly out of control, he was gentle with her clit when he stroked between her thighs. Emily had already come twice…he knew three was usually her limit. He wanted them to fall together.

Hotch wanted to feel her quiver and lose her breath. He wanted his name and a few expletives to tumble from her lips. He wanted her to go hot, cold, hot again and finally to liquefy in his arms. He wanted her to milk him so dry Hotch would feel as if it were the last time.

The sound that came from Emily’s diaphragm was animal in nature. It was a primal cry of pleasure mixed with pain. Only a woman in complete abandon could achieve that sound and that’s where she was. Emily was flying; she cared little about smacking face first into the concrete. At least they would do it together.

“I love you.” Hotch whispered into the crook of her neck. “I love you, Emily.”

“I love you too.” she stroked his sweaty hair.

They just lay there, Hotch still deep inside of her, unable or unwilling to move. There were probably a million things to say. Tomorrow she’d be returning to the BAU and taking Ian Doyle down. She’d be returning to the team she hadn't seen in six months and who thought she was dead for six weeks. Emily would do anything to rewind the tape and not let any of that happen.

“I'm sorry baby.” When Hotch caressed her face there were tears in his eyes.

“I know.” She kissed him. “We’ll fix it. It won't be easy but we will.”

He nodded, holding her tight to him. Six months without her bordered on unbearable. Hotch had gone to Pakistan for work because the walls were closing in on him without Emily. He had Jack and Bree and it bothered him that he struggled so much to be their dad. One day he’d have to pay for those sins too. There was so much to make up for and not enough time. Hotch would never have enough time to fix it.

Sighing, he pulled away from his wife. Hotch lay and looked at the ceiling. He didn’t immediately take Emily into his arms. She didn’t cuddle close. For just a few minutes they were in their own thoughts. Tomorrow was going to be a difficult day and they would only be together in the sense that they were fighting on the same team.

“I don’t want you in that room with Doyle.” Hotch whispered.

“I need to finish this.” Emily replied. “More important than any perceived beef with Ian, this is about Declan. I swore to keep him safe and away from what his father did. If Ian didn’t take him then he knows who did.

“He might not realize that he does. He happens to think no one can best him. Ian’s enemy list is long; he needs to take this seriously. Even someone with Garcia’s formidable hacker skills will have too much to muck through.”

“And if Doyle doesn’t want to talk to you?”

“He will.”

“He wasn’t forthcoming with Morgan.” Hotch said. “Even knowing his son could be in mortal danger, he's being evasive and cagey.”

“He’ll talk to me, Hotch.”

“Is it because he's in love with you?”

“I'm not going to profile Ian Doyle.” Emily said. She’d done it a million times actually but she didn’t want to do it with her husband. “All that matters to me is Declan. He will talk to me. He deems me a worthy adversary. And even if he didn’t, I’d give him no choice.”

Hotch didn’t say anything else. He just sighed again and wrapped his arms around Emily. She cuddled with him, resting her head on his heartbeat. The strength of it, of his arms around her, brought her comfort.

“We’re going to find Declan.” Hotch said.

“I pray that we do. When I took this case a decade ago I never imagined this would be the outcome.”

“It’s not over yet.”

“No it isn’t, but this is the end. It has to be the end.”

Emily knew it was either Ian or her. She survived his last vicious attack but he didn’t like to fail. His demise was the only way to keep the people she loved safe. She just had to get Declan back first.

Ian didn’t plan to live his life out as a caged animal. Emily was sure he’d get himself killed. The BAU had no intention of letting him go now that he was caught. Soon she would be putting all of this, old and new, behind her. Hopefully it didn’t take another decade to make it right.

***

  



End file.
